Forever Dreaming Death
by Kate Keystone
Summary: Life. Ah the sweet simplicities of waltzing around with glee. Well unless you are Yuki Souma; who has had an irregular nightmare which results in him seeing and hearing things.The only problem is with romance in the way it becomes more messy.
1. Default Chapter

**Day 1**

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket. Even at times if I wish I did; I don't.

_He who fights monsters should look into it that he himself does not become a monster. When you gaze long into the Abyss, the Abyss also gazes into you. - Friedrick Nietzsche_

"D-Don't come any closer! ..I-I Swear I-I'll do something!" The weak and weary cries of a lavender haired boy were suppressing through the shrinking walls. The elapsed time seemed to be gaining more on his optics filled with the smallest quiver of a pupil; pulsating to the rapid heartbeat.

Dark purple eyes kept track on the nearing raven figure; looming and spreading out its malicious claws and baring its fangs. "Please! Just stop! D-Don't…" Words suffocated as the darkness swiveled away leaving only the traces of an elegant smile creasing a brown haired girl's porcelain face. "Souma-Kun.. Why are you so scared?"

Not once he whipped the sweat off his brow; just gazing in disbelief, his statements stammering out as the box of the room tightened. "Miss…Honda..?" His words were shaky coming from such an elaborate macabre; the glow he usually held not able to exist.

"Of course Silly!"

With those words the normal prospective of Yuki's room returned. "Oh--I just--this well.." Pausing a laugh escaped the young mans lips, "This is going to sound silly but--what happened to the monster..?"

Chuckling once more his voice drained out before a straightforward reply came from Tohru. "You should be more afraid of yourself.." His pupils dilated at her remark taking a step back, "W-What..?"

Tohru looked at Yuki disapprovingly for a second before letting the smile regain to her lips. "Souma-Kun. I really think you might need some extra sleep. You look dead cold. I-I'm sorry if my tutoring has kept you up!" Bowing she continued, "But I said you should be more afraid of your bell. First hour starts in 3 minutes!"

Shakily the man glanced to the clock before rushing to fix his hair and get dressed; contemplating the moment prior to this. Yuki shuffled through his clothes; slipping on his uniform with quite the oddity of a look on his face. Disbelief shattered his very weak smile as he opened the door to leave with Tohru. "Yes, ..We must go."

A tweak of a smile creased his face as his voice held very little liveliness. Tohru on the other hand; always the lively took it upon herself to brighten the mood as the walked to school. "I'm sorry Souma-kun if your tired; I-Er-well I could try to pull you along if you really want or I-I could uh-!" Her voice went cold at the sound of the boy's dominant, "No…"

It wasn't that he was trying to sound cold; he was just a tad jaded. Slightly frustrated as it were. "I-I mean.. You really must not strain yourself Honda-san. You shouldn't worry about me so much." A slight smile began to facade her lips as she just nodded looking to the ground a slight flush on her skin.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda if I seem a little… off but I've just been having these weird…dreams or something."

Cocking an eyebrow she looked sweetly at Yuki, "What kind of dreams?"

"N-nothing…just ones about--…" Trailing off he turned the other way.

"Yuki—you don't really need to tell me but—I would like to know…" "It was about…"

_/It was about you Honda-san… about you trying to hurt me; trying to kill me. You were just…some kind of monster…/_

"Failing Exams.." His voice softened as he looked at her a slight tint of caring in his optics. "Seems silly—and well the teachers were monsters and I was failing because of that."

Tohru jerked a smile as she laughed quietly, "Souma-kun you really shouldn't worry! I'm sure you will do much-much-much-much better than me!" Blinking she continued, "I-I mean not that you have not tutored me well! It's just that you're much smarter!" Giggling her blue eyes followed his features. "I'm going to go and kill them."

Jumping back at her comment the rats eyes glazed over for a moment, "E-Excuse me Miss Honda?"

"I said I'm going to go and get them!" Gesturing her arm in the arm she smiled, "I'll beat those tests! They won't get the best of me!"

"Ah…yes. I'm sure you will do great…" Feeling his forehead he sighed before glancing up to the school that towered above them; stopping in his tracks.

Demons spawned from the top; crawling and chewing on the shingles. Their eyes were filled with blood; gushing out of their sockets. Ensanguined laughs came from them repeating sully words, "Le Diable est ici."

Within an instant they disappeared.

Tapping came to the side of Yuki; snapping him out of the trance, "Souma-kun..? Are you alright?" Her words were more of a worried sentimental value then curious. "You look…pale.." The fact of the matter was he always looked pale; but now more then usual.

"I'm fine; just remembering I forgot something at home…something.." Looking back to foreground he sighed as Tohru smiled. "What did you forget?"

"Nothing…I don't think…" Yuki's smile appeared only to dissolve for a minute. "I'll be fine."

Smiling Tohru nodded, "Don't lose your life!" Her words were jolty but how she worded it was odd.

Yuki took a step forward; pushing open the school doors he glanced back, "What did you say..?" Trying to hold the gentle calm face of his, this was hard in such a situation.

Tohru blinked; cocking her head to the side, "I said don't lose your strife! But make sure that you are feeling good. Maybe it is best I take you to the nurse's office." Shaking his locks the boy retorted, "No—I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a little worried is all."

"Okay. Well lets go then!" Grasping the man's palm Tohru pulled him along; crimson shading his face.

_/I think I've really lost it now…I'm seeing and hearing things! Maybe I should just…ignore them…/_

The lapping sound of the door flung open as then both entered the room; everyone in the class glancing up. But it was not something he saw that disturbed him. It was the fact of their faces. Their cold dead lifeless bodies. Stained with crimson and empty lifeless sockets for eyes. Claws breeched from their fingers letting the emotionless face look more of an insane dream.

"M-Monsters…." Yuki's murmurs were silently heard as he remained in the front of the classroom. Tohru had seated herself paying no attention as the teacher's assistant filled her in. Making a notion of a step backward Yuki nearly tripped; but caught himself by the hands of the teacher.

**And everything went black…**

The blaring shine of the light bulbs made him wince from his position; laying down. "W-where am I…? What…," Pausing he glanced around to find himself positioned in the Nurse's office on a white sheet bed. "Happened…?"

The elderly woman came in; the clinking of her shoes on the hard floor as a hesitant reminder of the blurry incident. " Ah. Hun' Your up. You really hit your head. You've been out for hours now." Shuffling through a basket for a bandage she smiled back at him, "Your' lil' girlfriend really was worried. She watched you for hours on end. I was starting to wonder about her myself!" Chuckling she tracked the Band-Aid and placed it on his forehead with a sigh. "There is mild bleeding. By tomorrow you won't be able to tell the little scratch on ya!"

"Just be careful not to knock yourself up again okay? I know these tests are a big stress but don't worry about it. They are not that big of a deal sweetie." Holding out a hand to Yuki he firmly grasped it as he was helped stand up. "Everybody has left school already. You might want to think of getting home as soon as possible. It's getting dark. You don't know what will happen."

Yuki nodded with a slight glance to the door. "Thank-you." The nurse smiled back as the man headed for the door. "Or /who/ you might happen upon…" A glint of evil shadowed over her. Her voice was only loud enough for her to hear although Yuki just gave a nod back before getting out and leaving.  
"Or **what** may happen to you…"

The darkness skidded across the trees; making shuffling sounds of the nearby shrubbery with the breeze of wind. Ever click and clank of movement; every caw of a bird; ever footstep…. It all was to eerie. To trademark to a horror flick. But at this moment Yuki was not sure what to think. Was he truly going crazy or was this all just a dream within a dream? Hell he hoped it was…

But hoping was all he could do at this point. But he wished that this would all stop seeming so real and someone would pop out and yell, "Surprise! Got ya!" Or "April Fools!" But it wasn't April; and all these surprises were on the turn of the event. Bad as it were.

This sound; in particular made curiosity strike. A metallic clink. A shattering or dropping of a silver of metal. "W-Whose there..?" Yuki was usually not one to be afraid; or insane for the matter but this was all to ironic was it not? The dreams; the hearing situations and the images. It all was like a horror novel.

All he wished is he was not the first to be killed off.

Gulping Yuki spun around, keeping track of everything around him. Or so he thought. But /hoping/ was all he could do; wasn't it?

A seductive purr of a man's voice leered behind him; raven haired tips being all that was seen by the rat. "Ssshhh…." The wind blew fast as the man laugh became eerie still holding his mouth by Yuki's ear. "Go to sleep…."

**Author's Note**

**_Hello! Welcome back me! –giggle- I'm proud to say my skills have gotten better. But also sad to say I still love ending with a cliff hanger! –can't help myself- But I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! Flames by all means are fine. It will just enlighten me to better myself! D But back to the story…._**

**_Anyways I hope to get feedback. It is what really gets me going on a new chapter! This is chapter uno! But this may be a shorter fan fiction because I can't keep up with all the crazy happenings! Maybe 3 chapters. Possibly 4. xP But I shall try! Oh! If your wondering about the quote on the top; I'll try to have one starting every chapter. And just leave me a comment or something and I'd be glad to check out your own story:D Oh and Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes! Anyways…_**

**_This will get better! I /promise:P Well let's just end off saying…_**

**_Things are going to get a lot crazier…_**


	2. Day 2 :prt 1:

**Disclaimer Once again- Nope I don't own Fruits Basket. Never Did Never will. Even in the "Never say never" statement this does apply to the "say never" one. XD**

_I like a look of agony Because I know it's true. - - - Emily Dickinson_

"D-Don't touch me!" Wriggling loose of the mans clutches was an oddity. The more he moved the more he could feel his sanity loosing it's own grip on reality. "W-What do you want from me?"

Purple locks spitted on his skin as the wind grew with a vast gust. Yuki gave up with a sigh as his limbs went loose. "What…do you wa--"

"I don't want anything from you right now. The mere fact that I can wrap you around my finger like a elated string is what I want for now. You will become of use to me; Believe me…But for now; I just need you to dream." A laugh escaped the mysterious mans lips as he still remained behind Yuki; talking to his ear. "Dream more you stupid rat…Dream."

The pull grew much easier as there was more the barren of fingers restraining Yuki. Jolting up from his position he peeled open his eyes. "What do you want!" Blinking nervously his heart pounded as he found himself placed in his bedroom; sitting up under the covers in his bed.

Pulling the blankets over his head his eyes hit sunlight as he winced before the blur of a mesmerized girl was what his vision picked up. Rubbing hisoptics he blinked before the girl spoke with soft blue eyes looking at him.

"Souma-kun..? Is something wrong?" Those worried girly optics stared at him with the solitude of worry.

Something snapped inside him; slits of specticals glaring at the girl; a cold tone brought to his voice. "Don't talk to me like you care. That hidden disgust is all really that's visible. Don't bother to hide it. Your like everyone else." Those words that rested in the stillness seemed to trigger tears by the girl who stifled cries.

Regretting his words he covered his mouth with his palm; the slight tinge of words would never leave his mouth. "I-I'm sorry Miss. Honda. I-I….," Rubbing his forehead he sighed, "am ..sorry.."

_I really didn't mean to say that. I don't know what got into me; it was like I was someone else. Or maybe I /was/ someone else…_

Nothing came from the pursed lips and salty eyes of Tohru as she stood motionless. "Toh--Miss. Honda I.." Coming from his position he stumbled up to her; grasping her hand with a slight flush of pink on his skin.

"I wish we had never met. You were slowly a decaying waste of both our times. Your whole existence and your being disgusts me. I'm happy to say that I never liked you and your attempts were idiotic. I--.." Pausing Yuki's eyes regained to a closed state; that look of disapproval on his lips as Tohru enclosed her face slowly moving out the door slamming it on his face.

"I didn't mean that!" His hand hit the cold surface of the door making a large thump as he made it into a fist; hitting it against harder. "I didn't mean a damn word…"

_Oh this is great. Tohru thinks I'm a loser with anger issues and unresolved emotions and a insane idiot who complains of monsters. A stupid rat who gets himself into to much shit in life and ends up with the only hope to dream of a better day._

Shaking his hair over his eyes his legs felt limp as he toppled to the floor in a sitting position. "Dreaming…" Optics glazed over to a stay of papers and books assorted with pencils and homework. "is all just a lie…." Smashing the books to the floor he continued as the paper gradually sauntered through the air down. "Just like me…"

A click of a window tapping was heard; a gentle rapping.

_Who now! Like I need anything more? What is wrong with me? I'm…different…_

Swiftly his movements directed back to the window. The only thing was; nothing was to be seen around. Yuki picked himself up he dragged his feet to the side of the room peering out and around it. "Hello?" Shrugging he slammed the window down nearly catching his finger on the seal.

"W-What…" Purple eyes locked onto his fingers, the chartreuse skin and nails breeching to a new length with stains of crimson along them. "Am I..?" The green skin elapsed turning black before it went back to normal as Yuki gave a slight jump shaking his hand.

Everything was going now. His relationship if Tohru, his mind, his features. Now even his dreams were left to the…what were they? That man with the seductive voice and the raven hair; who was he? What was he? Did he really have a big part in Yuki's role? This role called life seemed more desirous then it should have been; for he didn't have a good one.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Echoing he feel to his knees on the floor. "I-…I just want to know…what is wrong with me…"

This all was to confusing; it all really was.

"I cant tell you.. what's wrong…" That voice…It was.. that man from before…

**Authors Note -  
**_Hello! Sorry this chapter was short. -pokes- Day 2 (prt 1) -giggle- It will still get better. -tisk tisk- I know it's still on the dull side but -shrug- Please stay with me! I might add on an extra chapter since this one is half of one. :P sorry for any typos and please comment!  
Luffle Kate_


	3. Day 2 :prt 2:

**Disclaimer- Okay; if you have not figured it out by now I do not own Fruits Basket. I just write a fan fiction about it. ; Dreams are dreams and stories are stories. That's life.**

_Where there is no imagination there is no horror. Author: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

"You don't know anything…All you know is pain…." Yuki's eyes stayed focused on the floor as he peered back momentarily. The only thing visible was a shape of a man, but he paid no attention. "That's…T-that's why your doing this to me…"

Rapidly his movements were upward as his hair spun across his face like a spiders web; eyes full of hatred as he stared at the man. "You are just like all those others! You all think my life is so perfect because I smile and laugh! You don't know a damn thing; Your just another one of the people in the crowd!"

The face of the man was unseen as he loomed in the shadows; only his fingers visible as they tapped on the windowsill with anxiousness. "Are you done?" That sarcastic tone seemed to tear at all of Yuki's words as the lavender haired boy only looked in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said are you done."

"What do you mean am I done?" Ruffling his hand through his hair Yuki let out a frustrated sigh.

This only appealed to the man bring out a laugh. "With you whining is what I mean. And that you can not compensate my words is quite the sad thing. Your still just a rat." The mans fingers moved as he placed them philosophically on his chin for a second. "Come to think of it; /you/ are just like those others. You're the same rotting material. The only difference is your scared of what you really are."

The stomps echoed through the wall as Yuki placed his hand on his forehead; that anger still brought to his voice. Now it was just simmering as he let out an exasperated sigh. "And what am I so scared of myself as?" Cocking an eyebrow to the mans statement Yuki inquired to this notion. "If you are really going to try and sound big and mighty have something to back it up with."

Taking a step out of the corner the man grinned. He knew this would piss Yuki off just a little bit more to have his face covered with a dark hood. Trademark. "What? Are you to scared to show your face?" Prodding the man with questions the rat shook his head.

_I-I…I've been acting weird. I've been acting like that dumb cat. All egotistical and cocky. This isn't right; it's just something inside me spit out and lashed at this man who brought so much trouble to my life. I wish none of this happened…_

Grinning the raven haired mans eyes shown; tracing the rest of his features in darkness. "I'm not scared to show who I really am. I'm just thinking you will be scared of who we both are. Both of us are in the same situation. Dwelling on moronic things. I'm just trying to help you."

Yuki scuffed at the remark. "How are you helping me..?" It was more of a remorse tone then a question but the man seemed to take no offence to it. "And your…not like me."

Letting a inaudible laugh escape his lips the man smirked. "Only time will tell you stupid rat. Just make sure not to fall for the cheese or get squished by the cat before the time comes." His body fractured a movement before appearing to be climbing out the windowsill almost in a blink of an eye. "And for reasons; just listen to the girl. But don't get to close…"

"Why?"

"Think of her words…"

**You really should be more afraid of yourself…**

His pupils dilated to his words. "D-Don't leave me like this!" Thrusting to the windowsill he strained to open it as it would not budge. "I don't want to live like this!" Continuing his attempts he sighed before giving up a moment later. "Please…someone save me.."

Laying back on his bed his locks swirled in different directions as his optics closed. "even if I'm beyond help.." Dozing off murmurs from outside his bedroom were faintly heard.

"Do you think he is okay?"

"Souma-kun?"

"That dumb rat has already had problems."

"Kyou-kun! don't say that!"

"Well; yes his relationship with akito scarred him but this is much worst."

"He said something about monster to me on the way to school yesterday! If that helps.."

"Hah. Course it helps Tohru."

"…I-is he going insane?"

_Raven's loomed overhead and the sky turned an obscure stomach turning blue. Their circles were continuous as the came to pick at the dead bodies on the ground with the stench of Luke-warm blood. There was nothing unusual of the area. Besides the fact that everything was._

_The steam rolled from his lips as you breathed the biting cold staring around hesitantly. "Where am I?" His specticals caught the glimpse of the pale faced bodies as they lay in the still grave on the concrete floor. "Tohru…Kyou…Shigure?"_

_Sockets were torn from their eyes as dried blood lay around their frames. The thing that bothered him the most is Tohru. The fact that she still had a smile on her face even after death. "W-What happened?"_

_The word collapsed in as words spoke loudly; with the slight tinge of seriousness. "You happened.."_

Jolting up from his position Yuki breathed in large amounts getting up on his sleep heavy legs. "H-How long has it been?" The sky from outside was no longer the same; changing shades. Grasping the clock he looked at the time. Backing his head he looked confused at the time. "It has not changed at all..?"

Shivering to the thought he gazed to the door; listening intently to the silenced words from outside. Whispers as they were.

"What should we do?"

"Just let him chill. That dumb ass will get over it."

"Maybe we should dispose of him.."

"How can you say that?"

"I agree.."

_What's…happening?_

**

* * *

Author's note -**

_Whee! Part 2 of the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm happy to give a shout out to the two that have reviewed my story! I hope you both enjoyed it and will stay with me:D And sorry if it's confusing. ; It's supposed to be but all will be explained in time. Also sorry if this update is short as well. XD It /is/ practically just half of a chapter. But yes yes. Thank you! I love you both! -hugs-  
Luffle Kate._


	4. Chapter 3: Master?

**Disclaimer - If you have not noticed by now; I do NOT own fruits basket. I'm merely a person who is obsessed with it in a mild way…well more like a way where I like it but don't watch it over and over .. Actually the last time I watched it was a year or so ago…when I read it was a while ago. XP Anyways….**

_However long the night, the dawn will break. --African Proverb_

Blinking back the words Yuki suffocated in the silence moment. "Wha-..How-…Why..?" Words escaped him as the blinking of his tears shed little water before blinking it off and shaking his head, "I-I..Must be hearing things…"

_They wouldn't do that to me…would they? Am I so unable to be accepted that they have to... 'Dispose' of me? What the hell is that even supposed to mean!.. I just hope they were kidding…_

"Souma-Kun! Dinner!"

_Or maybe it's better to hope I am crazy..._

Steps lowly clicked to the incessant tapping of the boards on the floor. The stairs seemed more shaky with an eerie vibe attached to them now. _/I think I'm getting more paranoid…/_ "I'm coming" Yuki's voice bounced off the walls as he neared the kitchen.

"Everything is…"

_/Normal….it's.. it's not making me uneasy. I feel rested and safe. I feel…./_

"So wonderful looking! Good job once again!" Yuki smile lightened his face as he sighed. _/It was all just a dream…a silly misleading stupid dream../_

Tohru set out the plates as a smile graced her untouched face. "I-I really hope you like it Souma-kun!" There was something different about her. That eerie sensibility. There was something going on. Some big fancy plan. A shindig with lights and warmth of communication all around. A big ass party. Or…something.

Once a moment passed before the lavender haired boy took a bite with a pleasing smile. "Mmm! Excellent Honda-san!" Wrapping a strand of hair that has fallen from his head to his ear he looked up from the plate. "W-What is something on me?"

Their glares. Oh the cold advocate of their mindless staring; it all seemed linked to Yuki. And it was something he could not comprehend. Something behind the mindlessness; something such of a plan. Hell to it all he may be fooling himself but…Living a lie was better than being hurt by the truth.

"No. Yuki. It's just that…" Shigure's voice trailed off loosing himself in Yuki's eyes as he sighed looking for an attempt to continue. "You cut yourself on the finger. You might want to clean that up!" The slightest smile came across his face as before the dog turned his head.

Kyou turned to Shigure; interesting sparking in his head. "Shigure? Didn't your Dad's cousin get his finger cut off or something?" Yuki seemed disinterested and sighed before Tohru held her stomach in dismay. "Please…It's dinner. Wait till aft-"

Disregarding Tohru's words Shigure nodded. "Yes. He had to have surgery after a while. Said it was painful going under the knife…"

Jumping slightly Yuki retorted at the phrase. "I feel-I feel bad for him…surgery must be…so unbelievably scary." A sigh escaped his lips noticing the questioning use of words. _/But __why should I care? Everything is fine! Nobody is in trouble! I'm not- I'm not crazy/_

A laugh came from the orange haired boy; flare setting off from his tone, "/I/ sure as hell think it could have been worst. A pity scratch won't kill you. It's not worth being a pussy about. You have ten fingers. One won't injury you soooo bad it will hurt you forever."

Yuki looked at him shocked. He knew that dumb cat was smart-mouthed most of the time but he seemed even more rude today. Words escaped him as he arms were locked back as he jolted; unable to move out of his seat. "W-What the hell?" Struggling from his position he sighed noticing the hands. "S-Shigure?"

Kyou had moved from his seat; now standing broad aside Kyou where Tohru was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sure that going under the knife was slightly painful…" Crimson optics trailed along the side of his hand where a knife was in his grip. The shimmer of the object held a blinding light, "But I'm sure it won't hurt half as much as this will…"

Snapping at the cat Shigure shoved Kyou out of the way. "No! We must save him for the master!"

"Why does that bastard need him anyways? He acts like he is Akito.."

"But my friend he is not Akito! He is not a Souma. So what are you suggesting? His magnificent glory is something we should all behold. Why are you getting all comparing on me?"

"It's not my damn fault! I'm just getting sick of being bullied around! I don't want to take shit from anyone!" His finger pointed at Yuki with a grin, "Especially not him!"

Speaking out of turn Yuki interrupted the babbling; which seemed all to trivial at the time. "Ma-Master?" Shigure slapped himself on the face as Kyou taunted the dog with a glare and a laugh. "Hah! And you called me the stupid cat! You just let him know there is a master! And holy fuck your going to get your ass kicked now."

"Shut up Kyou! Your making matters worst!"

Wincing from the yelling once again Yuki cleared his throat, "Uh-m…"

_/I can't speak…I'm loosing my breath ..I-I feel like I'm tired…very.. tired…/_

Toppling lifelessly in Shigure's arms a grin only came from the two men. "Heh. The meds worked. Now to get him../there/." Kyou's eyes gazed in the other room where a glinting eye lay from the corner. "We will be back Tohru. You stay here." Grinning to his notion she nodded. "Roger."

"Uh- Kyou help me Carry him…Puh-lease!"

"No you damn dog! Carry him yourself!"

"But he is heavy! And I'm tired from my job.."

"Writing doesn't make your whole body tired you idiot!"

"Fine then…."

Voiced lolled off in the distance. More like bitter arguments. None of it mattered. They were not important…

_Only one person was._

**Yuki.**

**Authors Comment -**

_Hellow! Sorry it took so long and is so weak. -whimper- But I have decided to make this a longer fan fiction since I tend to get lazy and busy and can have several short chapters lead up to one story in all. But sorry for my busy tendencies. I've been seeming to get booked a lot. -cries- Stupid school work and everything is making me crazy. And I've been so out of character for this story since I've been reading Gravitation again lately. ;; So sowweh for the inconveniences._

_Annnyways I need some intact for the nest part. And I'm waiting for reviews before I start the next chapter since it is based on your opinion. Ho-Kay. You know Mr. Creepy coolio dude? -giggle- Well he is getting described in the next chapter. -drools- Mmm. Well-er how do I say this bluntly? I'm THINKING of making him slightly…-cough- homosexual -cough- NO DON'T STOP READING! I'M NOT DONE! XDDD Maybe that damn addictive Gravitation stuff has gotten to me but I mean he will not LOOK like it but there might be a slight taunting likeness to Yuki. Nothing bad. The furthest it will go is a kiss. IF I DECIDE TO. And No- Yuki will not be like him. He stands his ground with Tohru._

_But before I even think about that I need your opinion; since I wouldn't want to loose some fans just because I'm slightly jaded right now. ; But if you ALL say your okay with it by all means I will. But if one says No. I'm cool with that. And feel free to fwap me for doing it to. Again I say flames are fine. ;_

_I'm asking because I know some people are not comfortable with the issue; of well- you know. That kind of Romance. But it is unrequited love so I hope it doesn't matter. But either way I'm happy. /That/ would just be an extra spurt to get me going faster. -ahem- But again; feel free to say something. Please just don't leave and never read or comment again._

_Oh! By the way I 3 all you readers!_

_Anyways on a brighter-side…Holy shit…this is like a diary entry. XD But I'm thinking of making a Gravitation Fan fiction unless I get my way with this. Oo; -pokes above comment- XD To satisfy my needs for that kind of writing. -ahem- Er-uh-hum. Anyways..-whistles- So if I don't (which is perfectly fine) I might start that._

_And how does this affect you or matter to you?_

_I might go a little slower on this. But I'm staying! I will not give up! And I hope you won't give up on me either!_


End file.
